Cruise Disaster Chapter 1: Goodbye Florida
in the first Chapter of cruise disaster the Characters bored the carnival paradise for a cruise around the western Caribbean plot the characters just of got off a plane at the airport in Tampa bay they are tired there flight left from Pensacola late at night on a 1 hour flight in a cramped small plane the day before Mario made an anncouncement Mario:alright everybody we are going on a cruise Bowser:a cruise to were Mario:the western caribbean for 4 days chef Pee Pee:when Mario:in 2 days we are going to Tampa were are ship will be departing Rosalina:we also have 2 extra tickets Bowser Juinor:oh can i invite my friends with those 2 extra tickets Mario:sure later Bowser Juinor:come on guys pick up Cody:hello Joseph:hey dude Bowser Juinor:guys i was wondering if you want to go on a 4 night cruise both:we would love to Cody:i just need to ask my parents Judy:oh Tyrone want to be alone with you for a long time Tyrone:I know baby Cody:mom dad i was wondering if i can go on a 4 night cruise with my friend Tyrone:NO CODY YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE WERE IT IS SAFE SINCE THE OCEAN IS DAN- Judy:Tyrone if we let Cody be on a cruise with his friends we can be alone together Tyrone:hmm never mind Cody you can go Cody:thanks the next day all the characters who came along(Mario Rosalina Jeffy Bowser Bowser Juinor Joseph Cody chef Pee Pee Black Yoshi and Shrek) arrived at port Tampa Bay where there ship the carnival paradise Mario Rosalina Jeffy Bowser Juinor chef Pee Pee and Cody got balcony rooms but Bowser Cody Black Yoshi and Shrek had rooms with no balcony they will be sharing rooms Mario Rosalina and Jeffy together chef Pee Pee Bowser Juinor and Cody together Bowser was going to share a room with Cody but then refused and has his own room Cody had to be with Shrek and Black yoshi built in 1998 the carnival paradise is the 8th and final cruise ship in carnivals fantasy class cruise ships it is the youngest its 7 older sister the fantasy the ecstasy the sensation the fascination the inspiration and the elation are also still in operating condition however the oldest in the class the fantasy although still in service is on sale they care the oldest ships still operating in the carnival cruise lines fleet later that night capt Brooklyn guy and first officer Simmons as well as other crew members on deck were ready Brooklyn guy:all right Simmons how does everything look Simmons:yay mate everything is good the ship was inspected last week the ship is ready that night the ship departed port Tampa bay(its home port) with he help of 2 tugboats got out there as the panama flag flapped in the wind(Panama is were the ships registration is located) the ship set off blowing its horn during the night at a dock in Cartagena Colombia the ss bad guy a super yaht carrying a US flag with the home port of Pensacola Florida on bored Badman and his crew were getting in ready Badman was mad and very threntening to his crew ' Badman:attention all of you are working all night im going to sleep crew member number 1:but sir we were working all night last night we dont want to do this again Badman angered by this grapped the guy by his crotch and started to drown him in the water Badman:IF YOU GUYS DONT DO WHAT I SAY YOUR EAITHER GONNA END UP LIKE THAT YOUR FELLOW CREW MEMBER OR WILL DIP YOUR BALLS IN THE WATER SO SHARKS CAN EAT THEM DO YOU UNDERSTAN crew member number 2:ok sir we wont Badman:thats what i thought later the crew took the ship out of the dock now 6 hours ago a lockheed c130 flown by the Colombian air firce was delivering rockets to a Colombian army base for ammo for there rocket launchers but as 2 Colombian soilders were gettig ready to carefuly unload the cargo Badman knocked them out and stole the rockets and loaded them on to the yaht then end of chapter 1 Category:Episodes set on a boat Category:Mario Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes